kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Fibushido
Airwalker Fibushido was the first avatar of Lord Koloktos. When Koloktos died en route to Sunset Avenue, Airwalker Fibushido was born in the northern Rybaki village of Nortinbordin. Although he is the first Airwalker, this is not recognized on the Amòn Calender. Fibushido was not formally established as being the first Airwalker until the construction of the Great Divide in the New World. There are many factors that contributed to this ambiguity, but it has a lot to do with the knowledge that Airwalker Amòn had when establishing his calender. Amòn was the first Airwalker to keep a journal and asked that all Airwalkers do so, but Amòn was the third Airwalker. This means that both Fibushido and Kuruk never had journals or any record of what they did. Amòn did know about Kuruk though because Kuruk did something no Airwalker attempted afterwards. On his death bed, he was able to contact the other half of Koloktos in the sky and was able to accurately predict where the next Airwalker was going to be born. Kuruk had himself buried in Amòn's backyard. If it was not for this, Amòn would have probably believed himself to be the true first Airwalker. Also, Fibushido died very young. Although he did not live very long, he did two very important things that immortalized him. These two things were thought to have been done by two different people because after Fibushido died, the Emperor at the time erased any record of his existence and kept his people ignorant to his existence. There was the story of Fi, a man who infiltrated God's Library, a large building in the Jungle Province that was said to have all that there was to know about the Old World. Then there was the story of Bushido, a Rybaki General who invaded the Nation of Bushido to the west of Rybak. Fibushido was both of these men. Early Life Fibushido was born in Nortinbordin. He lived with his father in a very tall stone building. Not much else is known about his life in Nortinbordin. When he was very young, he ran away from home and joined the Albatross military. He quickly flew through the ranks and became the highest general before he turned twenty. His first and last mission, otherwise known as the Bushido Story, happened right after he was promoted. He was given a boar to travel and lead his army. He was the only General to ever use a boar as a mount. Fibushido's Boar His boar was actually buried in the town of Oslodorf after Fibushido's death, and caused a lot of controversy during the lifetime of Airwalker Vaike. Vaike, as a child in Oslodorf, was accused of stealing and destroying the boar's remains. This almost caused a war large enough that the Emperor at the time had to clear the controversy by investigating the city. The boar remains were never moved. The Bushido Story The army of Rybak was known to be strong, but it was not until Fibushido's methods of ending a revolution in the West. The Emperor of Rybak at the time was judged for his poor responses to what was going on in the Kingdom of Bushido. Very little is recorded about this revolution, but what is known is that it was a simple case of the people trying to take over the crown. The Emperor's closest men were worried that this would inspire the people who missed their newly destroyed God to revolt against the crown. The Emperor trusted Fibushido with the responsibility. Fibushido quickly ran into the capital city of Bushido, destroyed it entirely, and returned. It was this act that began the idea of the Deadly Rybaki. The Fi Story The Fi story actually happened before the Bushido story. When Fibushido ran away from home, he went to Albatross. He started sleeping in the alleys of Sunset Avenue. He eventually was able to sneak into the top floor of the main Sunset Building. In the middle of the night, Lord Koloktos, newly dead, contacted his other half, Fibushido, and asked him to visit God's Library. That night, Fibushido robbed a sword from the casino down the street. He then managed to break into the library and collected a book titled The History of Skyloft. Koloktos urged him to bring the book to the Ruins of Skyloft. Fibushido brought the book to the ruins of Koloktos' Skyloft home, and was flown up. He almost managed to connect the two souls together, but could not for the same reason Koloktos died. He needed genuine support from the people of Albatross. That was when he joined the military and lived the Bushido story. After he returned from his trip, he declared himself the first Airwalker in front of everyone in Albatross, then flew to his home in Nortinbordin where he sat down in his room and reconnected with heaven. He came even closer to connecting with Koloktos but his empty body back in Nortinbordin was assassinated the Fibushido's soul was sucked into Airwalker Kuruk, who was born at that very moment. Effect on Airwalker Culture The Emperor sent an assassin to kill the first Airwalker. This caused the people of Rybak to distrust the idea of the Airwalker. Because of this, he established a rule where no woman was allowed to get pregnant. He believed that if for a moment in the cycle, there is no baby for the soul to go to, that the soul of Koloktos would just vanish forever. He knew that this would not affect the second Airwalker, so he called for an intense search for the next Airwalker. Mothers with newly born babies all over the world hid them desperately. There were also many cases of fathers in Albatross either throwing their babies off of buildings or leaving them in a field to die. This made life very difficult for young Airwalker Kuruk. Fibushido actually apologizes to Kuruk in an Airwalker Dream "for the disgusting world you've inherited."